


He's Gonna Marry That Boy Someday

by Fangirl_on_fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Minor Season 6 Spoilers, Reunion, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: Later, when they were sitting in Lance's family's backyard, laughing and roasting marshmallows, Keith realized this was the happiest he had been in a long time.As the song started playing, recognition lit up Lance’s face. “Oh, I love this song!” He grabbed Keith’s hands. “Dance with me."-In which Keith and Lance dance to a cheesy country song, and Keith doesn't want to let go of this feeling.





	He's Gonna Marry That Boy Someday

When Keith first said, _we’re going home_ , Lance didn't believe him. Not really, anyway, but when they were in their lions on their way back to Earth, he had to believe it. All he had in his lion was Kaltenecker, hiding in the corner of the cockpit, and a few of Pidge's boxes that she strictly forbade him from opening. Kaltenecker was the only thing from the castle that he wanted to hold on to; though he loved the castle like a second home, he was never able to settle into it properly and he barely had anything in his room.

Kaltenecker mooed loudly as Allura's image appeared on the lion's monitor. _"Paladins, I'm afraid this journey might take longer than we anticipated. The lions don't have the ability to create wormholes."_

 _"It's fine,"_ Keith said, his jaw set in determination. He looked happier than Lance had seen him in a long time. There was a new spark of life in his eyes. _"We have time."_

 _"Okay."_ Allura still looked doubtful. She nearly said something, but she bit her lip and stayed silent. If it was something important she would tell them, so Lance didn’t worry about it. He was more preoccupied with the fact that he was about to see his family again. His family, whom he missed terribly all the weeks - _Months? Years?_ – he had been in space. _They must think I’m dead._

Kaltenecker mooed again, as if she agreed with him. Now that he was thinking about his family, he missed them even more. "Guys, how long do you think it'll take us to get to Earth?"

 _"Well, we're in the system of Altea now and Earth is really far, so it must be... a few phoebs, I think,"_ Allura replied.

"Phoebs?" Lance whined. "Can't we get there any faster?"

Before Allura could reply, Pidge cut in. _"Actually, there might be a way. We can try forming Voltron and using the power that occurs as a result of disbanding to gain the energy to travel forward."_

 _"Like when we shot Keith forward into the wormhole!"_ Hunk said, his excitement rapidly growing. _"If we use all the mechanical energy released when the bonds break, then we can use the resulting kinetic energy to go forward on the trajectory and use the momentum to move forward even more, and if we do it repeatedly while we still have momentum, and if we factor in the vacuum of energy that will continue the blast- yes, it will work!"_

"How long will that take?" Lance asked, ignoring the whole scientific aspect of it.

 _"Less than a phoeb,"_ Pidge said. _"What do you think, Hunk?"_

_"My calculations say fifteen quintants."_

_"That's a bit optimistic,"_ Allura said gently, choosing her words carefully as to not upset them. _"I'd say one phoeb."_

In the end, it turned out Allura was right. It took them one phoeb and three quintants to reach the Milky Way, and an extra two quintants to reach the Earth's solar system. Though Lance never went to Kerberos and it definitely wasn’t his home, even looking at it made him want to cry. Though it wasn’t Earth, it was something human. _Humans_ had landed on it. They were so close to home.  

A sudden fear struck him. Time passed differently in space than it did on Earth. What if his family... no. He couldn’t think like that. They were fine. They were alive.

 _"Where are we landing?_ " Pidge asked. She hesitated, considering whether or not she should say her next sentence. _"Keith, do you have any family you'd like to visit?"_

Krolia answered for him, her tone calm and neutral as always. " _Yes. We will visit his dad.”_

Though it was probably a bad idea, Lance spoke up. "I thought your dad was..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it outright.

 _"He is,"_ Keith replied, a hint of a tremor in his voice. He swallowed hard, a lump now lodged in his throat. _"We can see yours first."_

"What?"

_"Your family. They live in Varadero, right?"_

Lance blinked. "How do you know that?"

 _"You told me once,"_ Keith said casually, as if it wasn't the most amazing, miraculous thing in the universe that Keith Kogane cared enough about Lance to remember something he said in passing months and months ago.

Finally, Lance managed to find the words to form a reply. "I didn't think you would remember that."

 _"Of course I would."_ Keith paused and Lance heard Krolia whispering in the background. Then, he added, _"You're my friend."_

And because Lance sucked at dealing with emotional situations, he quipped, "Did your mom tell you to say that?"

There was another lengthy pause. _"No. She... she convinced me it's alright to tell you."_

If Lance was surprised before, that was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. He knew he should tell Keith something in return, maybe how his ribcage squeezed around his lungs whenever Lance thought of him and how he missed Keith just as much as he missed his family when Keith left Voltron to join the Blade of Marmora.

But he didn’t tell him. He was too scared, nervous, insecure - he could go on forever listing adjectives, hoping one of them was an excuse for not telling Keith how he would stay in space forever if Keith asked him to.

 _"Lance.exe has stopped working,"_ Pidge teased.

"Shut up," Lance mumbled, though he was grateful that she diffused the tension in the situation.

 _“In that case, we will land at Varadero,”_ Allura said, frowning slightly. “ _Where is that?”_

“Cuba.”

_“…Where is that?”_

“Just follow us,” Lance told her.  

“ _Wait,”_ Krolia said. _“I think it would be more efficient if we visit Keith’s dad first. The visit won’t take long.”_

Keith frowned. “ _But Lance’s-_ ”

 _“Keith.”_ Krolia’s voice was sharper, rougher. She sounded more Galra. “ _I haven’t seen him in twenty years. And he-”_ her voice cracked and she stopped talking.

“We can visit him first. I don’t mind,” Lance said quickly, though the selfish part of him was screaming for him to refuse.

“ _Thank you.”_ The words were barely above a strained whisper.

For a moment, Lance imagined what it must be like to be Krolia. Fighting for years against her own race, losing the man she was in love with, having to abandon her child – and she was still so strong. He felt a new respect for her.

 _“Where does your dad live?”_ Allura asked Keith, and from the way she spoke Lance was pretty sure that she thought Keith’s dad was alive.

“Texas,” Lance said before Keith could reply.

It was Keith’s turn to be surprised. “ _How do you know that?”_

Lance didn’t actually remember how he found out. He only remembered a vague memory of Keith telling him something about his parents and he always associated Keith’s dad with Texas, so he figured it was his best bet. Clearly, it was correct. “I… don’t know how, actually. I just know it.”

Krolia looked surprised too, and she looked at Keith with a certain look in her eyes that Lance didn’t understand. Whatever was communicated between mother and son remained between them, but when Keith turned away from her he was blushing faintly so she must have been telling him something embarrassing. Or maybe calling him out on something.

Either way, Lance was sure he wasn’t involved in it.

Then Earth came into view, and Lance _did_ start crying. He didn’t bother to wipe the tears away, letting them fall freely down his face as he sniffed and tried not to be too loud.

“ _Lance, are you crying?”_ Pidge asked, her own voice thick.

“No,” Lance said, though he knew it was useless.

“ _It’s alright,”_ Shiro told him. He was in the back of the black lion, along with Keith and Krolia, and Lance wondered if he heard what Krolia told Keith. _“We’re all emotional.”_

Lance didn’t bother insisting that he wasn’t crying. They were entering the Earth’s atmosphere now, and when the landscape finally came into view, something welled up inside him and his tears started all over again. They were somewhere in Arizona, but with the speed of the lions it took them less than a minute to get to Texas.

“ _Do you remember the location?”_ Shiro asked.

 _“Yeah,”_ Keith replied. _“Follow me.”_

So they followed him. The part of Texas they were in now was empty desert, with the odd shrub and tumbleweed scattered across the beige sand. They landed their lions right next to the graveyard, since the area was desolate and there was no one else around to see the magical lions.

Keith was the first to step out of his lion and onto the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the steadiness of the ground beneath him and the familiarity of the dusty smell.  

Lance was the second to exit his lion. When his feet touched the ground, he instantly dropped to his knees. He dug his fingers into the sand and let it run through his fingers. Earth. He was on _Earth_. In around an hour, he would be with his family. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Keith there.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.

“I should ask you that,” Lance replied.

Keith paused, glancing behind himself to where Krolia was climbing out of the lion. She was shaking and her face was screwed up in pain, her mouth turned down and her eyes squeezed shut.

“You should go talk to her.”

“I have to talk to you, too,” Keith said.

Pushing down the selfish part of himself again, Lance said, “I think she needs it more.”

Without saying anything else, Keith nodded and went over to speak to his mom. Lance watched as Keith said something he couldn’t hear and took his mom’s hands in his, comforting her. She straightened her back and her expression went back to neutral, but there was a hint of gratitude in her stoic features.

“She must have loved him a lot,” Shiro said, now standing beside Lance.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, still watching them. Keith said something else, then Krolia hesitated. A little stiffly, she pulled him into a hug.

“I took him in after his dad died, you know.”

Lance turned to look at Shiro. “I didn’t know that.”

“He was going to be sent to a foster home.” Shiro waited a few seconds before continuing, as if deliberating whether he should tell Lance or not. “Instead I took him in and sent him to the Garrison.”

“Oh.”

Though Shiro had previously been watching Krolia and Keith, he faced Lance. “He talks about you a lot.”

“Keith?”

“Who else?” Shiro asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I’m not the type of person someone like Keith would talk about,” Lance said.

“Well, he does.”

“He probably talks about how much he hates me.”

“Of course not.” Shiro fixed his almost-accusatory stare on him, an intense look in his eyes. “He really cares about you.”

“He left me to go to the Blade of Marmora,” Lance muttered, unable to hold it back. He regretted saying it immediately. It was a selfish, spoilt thing to say and he knew Shiro would judge him for it.

However, Shiro showed no signs of judging him. Instead, he looked surprised. “That’s why you haven’t been talking to him?”

“I _did_ try talking to him, and he brushed me off.”

“When?”

“When he returned from his mission, in the Altean pod.”

Shiro stifled a laugh, quickly stopping it in its tracks. “Lance, you asked him if he was the real Keith or his brother.”

“I called him cool! And grizzled!”

“…were those supposed to be compliments?”

Lance crossed his arms and turned away, offended. “I don’t need your snark now, Shiro.”

Shiro’s face softened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were genuinely trying to start a conversation with him.”

“I was. And he brushed me off.”

“He probably thought you were making fun of him.”

“What are you two talking about?” Pidge asked, walking up to them with a big grin on her face. Her mood had lifted since they landed. “Lance’s big, obvious crush on Allura?”

Okay, so maybe Lance used to have a crush on Allura. And he thought he still had a crush on her, until Keith came back and he was reminded of his crush on _another_ person. A voice in the back of his head whispered, _you were using Allura to fill the void in your heart when Keith left._

 _I don’t have any damn void in my heart,_ Lance thought back to it angrily, _and I don’t like Keith. That’s it._

“Lance doesn’t like Allura that way,” Shiro said. Lance shot him a grateful look and Shiro smiled back at him.

“Oh, yes, he does,” Pidge told him, turning to look at Hunk, who was inspecting his lion’s rear leg. “Hunk, get over here.”

“Is it make-fun-of-Lance time?” Hunk asked.

“Yep.”

“Great! Today on make-fun-of-Lance time – Lance still looooves Allura,” Hunk sang, skipping over to them.

“Shut up, Hunk,” Lance said sharply.

Hunk looked hurt and Lance was instantly ashamed of his outburst. “Jeez, I was just kidding.”

“Guys, lay off him,” Shiro said. “Lance, can you go tell Keith that we should go now?”

As Lance walked away, he thought he heard Shiro whisper under his breath, “ _Allura’s not the one Lance loves.”_

Lance didn’t love anyone. Except his family. And Hunk, and Pidge, and Shiro – well, he didn’t love anyone _romantically._ He was about to go tell Shiro that when he figured he owed Shiro a favor for telling Pidge and Hunk to back off. So, he didn’t go back and walked on to where Keith and Krolia were standing.

“Do you want to go now?” Lance asked them, not sure who he should direct the question to.

“Yes,” Krolia said. They went to join the rest of the paladins, then walked forward to walk through the rusted gates of the graveyard. Most of the graves were badly-tended or not tended at all, with messy piles of dirt and wilted flowers strewed on the soil.

Allura sped up a little to walk beside Lance. Lowering her voice, she said, “I thought we were visiting Keith’s dad.”

“We are,” Lance said.

“Oh.” She went quiet.

Keith’s dad’s grave was covered in a layer of sand, and there was a cobweb where the stone of the gravestone met the soil in the grave. Instinctively, Lance leaned forward to brush the cobweb off. Keith didn’t react. Numbly, he moved forward to stand in front of the gravestone. Krolia stood beside him. Her eyes were glistening, and a single tear spilled out of them. Keith’s hands were trembling.

Keith swallowed hard and said, “Hi, dad. I… I miss you. A lot. I wish… you know, I met Mom. She’s just like you described her to be. I wish we could have had more time together, as a family.”

As if in slow-motion, Krolia fell to her knees. It took her a few seconds to manage to say, “I miss you, my- my love. I still-” she couldn’t continue, burying her face in her hands. A quiet sob tore out of her. “I love you.”

Lance stayed silent, but his heart was breaking in his chest. At least he could return to his family. Keith and Krolia… they would never meet him again. This was all they had: this old, dirty gravestone in the depths of an old, dirty desert. The least they could do was let Keith and Krolia mourn in peace.

After a minute, Lance stepped forward to stand next to Keith. Not thinking, he put an arm around Keith. He expected Keith to push him away, but to his surprise Keith moved closer to him, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance took the final step and put his other arm around Keith as well, drawing him into a hug. Keith clung onto him, bending his head to press it into Lance’s shoulder.

They stayed like that until Keith said, “Let’s go.”

-

The next stop was Lance’s family. Varadero was close enough to the US that they got there in, again, less than a minute. They landed at a spot about a kilometer away from his family’s house, which was the only place they could find that wasn’t full of houses and people. They trekked in silence to his house, and Lance could barely believe he was about to _see his family again._

Every step of the way, he thought about them. How much did his siblings grow? Did his sister go to college yet? Had they moved on from his loss? Did they think he was dead, or were they still holding onto the hope that he was alive?

“Thank you,” Keith said suddenly. “For being there for me.”

Lance gave him a small smile. “Hey, it wasn’t our first bonding moment.”

Keith’s mouth dropped open and his eyebrows raised in shock. “You do remember the bonding moment!”

 _Shit._ “Wait, no!” Lance sputtered. “I don’t remember it! What are you talking about?”

But Keith was already laughing, shaking his head with the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I knew you remembered it! I can’t believe you pretended you didn’t!”

“I panicked,” Lance protested. “I wasn’t emotionally ready for that!”

“Oh, yeah.” Keith grinned at him. “Commitment issues, huh? Don’t worry—” he winked— “I can change that.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to be shocked, and he floundered for words as Keith smirked at him.

_Fuck it. I’m in love with him. I’m in love with Keith Kogane. Yep, I’m screwed._

“Is that it?” Pidge asked, pointing ahead of her at a small cottage, exactly like the one Lance had described to them.

“That’s it!” Lance broke into a run, running ahead of the rest of them to reach the cottage. Now that he was here, he was scared. What if – no. There were no ‘what if’s. This wasn’t the time for them. This was the time to open that door and see his family again.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door swung open, then he was looking into the wide, disbelieving eyes of his sister Veronica. She had one hand on the doorknob, but she used her other hand to cross herself, rapidly saying, “ _Padre nuestro que est_ _ás en el cielo-”_

 _“Veronica, soy yo,”_ Lance interrupted, reaching out to her. However, she jerked back.

“ _No, mi hermano est_ _á muerto, tú no eres-”_ she cut herself off, tears rolling down her cheeks. “ _Lance, eres realmente tú?”_

 _“Estoy vivo,”_ Lance whispered.

She broke down into sobs and reached out to hug him tightly, her fists bunching into the fabric of his shirt. _“Te he echado de menos. Estaba muy asustado, yo pens_ _é-”_

 _“Estoy aqu_ _í, Vero. Todo est_ _á bien.”_

Veronica pulled away from the hug to call behind her, “ _Mam_ _á! Lance est_ _á aqu_ _í!”_

In the blink of an eye, another lady was standing there in the doorway. Her hands were covered in flour and her red-rimmed eyes went impossibly huge when she saw Lance.

Lance had thought he had no tears left to cry, but he was proven wrong.

“ _Lance. Mi hijo_ ,” she choked out. _“Mi hijo.”_

Lance collapsed into her open arms, and he was _home_.

-

Later than evening, they were in Lance’s backyard and Lance’s mom was preparing dinner for them. She had spent hours holding onto Lance, sobbing with happiness, and the rest of his family had jumped in as soon as they saw that he was back.

Something inside Keith hurt when he saw how happy Lance was with his family. The Galra had taken that from him. But he was truly happy for Lance. The other paladins were gathered around the firepit, roasting marshmallows and talking with Lance’s siblings, while Lance fiddled with an MP3 player. Until now, his brother Marco had taken control of the MP3 player, but now Lance walked over to Keith and held it out to him.

“Hey, man,” he said. “I can’t tell you how great it is having YouTube again. I was going crazy listening to the same Mozart piece over and over again. Want to pick a song?”

“Sure,” Keith said casually, trying to hide his happiness over the fact that Lance had offered him the MP3 player, and not the others. It was a small thing, but Keith would take what he got. He opened YouTube and thought for a moment before typing in the name of a song he had always liked.

The opening bars of the song played and Lance stared at Keith in surprise and amusement. “Country music?”

Keith shrugged. “I grew up in Texas.”

“This sounds familiar,” Lance said thoughtfully.

_Katie’s sitting’ on her old front porch, watchin’ the chickens peck the ground._

Recognition lit up Lance’s face. “Oh, I love this song!” He grabbed Keith’s hands. “Dance with me.”

Keith’s cheeks went pink. “I don’t dance.”

“I’m a great dancer,” Lance assured him. “You won’t have to do anything.”

Keith could never say no to Lance. “Well… okay.”

Lance beamed. “Great!”

Still holding his hands, Lance led Keith into an empty, grassy patch of the backyard. He put his hands on the small of Keith’s back and pulled Keith closer to him so they were pressed against each other. Hesitantly, Keith looped his arms around Lance’s neck.

_Her daddy says, he ain’t worth a lick, when it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick,_

_But Katie’s young and man, she just don’t care._

“She’d follow Tommy anywhere,” Lance sang along, a carefree sparkle in his eyes and his cheeks pink to match Keith’s. “Come on, Keith. You call that dancing?”

“You said I wouldn’t have to do anything,” Keith reminded him.

Lance laughed, making Keith’s heart skip a beat. Their dancing was more swaying on the spot than actual dancing, but then Lance grinned at him again and led him into a _real_ dance, something that resembled ballroom dancing and was definitely out of time with the music. But it was perfect, and all Keith could focus on was the feeling of Lance’s hands on his back, touching his bare skin where his shirt rode up to expose it.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive in movie, parked in the very last row,_

_They’re too busy holding onto one another to even care about the show._

“You said you were going to tell me something,” Lance said.

“Oh. Yeah, I did. I wanted to say…” Keith took a deep breath. Mustering up all his courage, he said, “I wanted to apologize for ignoring you when I came back. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I didn’t mind,” Lance said, but something in his expression said that he did mind. Very much.

“I’m sorry,” Keith repeated. “We were getting closer, and I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“You don’t need to lie, Lance. I _did_ ruin it. And I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

Lance hummed, leaning closer. “And how might that be?”

Keith felt a smile spread across his face. “Well, for starters, this dance. You’ll have to wait to see what comes afterwards.”

Lance pouted. “You’re not going to tell me?”

“No.”

_She’s in love with the boy,_

_She’s in love with the boy,_

_And even if they have to run away, she’s gonna marry that boy someday._

As they continued dancing, Lance said, “I always pictured you to be the type of person to listen to emo music.”  

“I do listen to it. This happens to be the exception.”  

“How emo?” Lance squinted. “On a scale of Taylor Swift to My Chemical Romance?”

Keith considered the question. “Linkin Park.”

“Linkin Park isn’t bad,” Lance agreed. “Luis went through a phase where he was obsessed with them. I can imagine you screaming along to one of their songs.”

“Do you imagine me a lot?” Keith asked, his lips curving into another smile. When he was with Lance, he seemed to have a permanent smile stuck on his face.

Lance was taken aback, stammering out a string of denials, but Keith caught a _maybe_ in his incoherent mumbles. There was hope.

Catching the song’s lyrics again, Keith quickly said, “I love this part.”

_My daddy said you wasn’t worth a lick, when it came to brains you got the short end of the stick,_

_But he was wrong and honey, you are too,_

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you._

“It’s romantic,” Lance said after a few seconds. There was a peculiar look in his eyes now.

“My dad told me he used to sing it to my mom.”  

“They deserved more time together. I didn’t know them, but seeing how Krolia reacted…”

“I know,” Keith said softly. “That’s why I’m not going to waste any time.”

And he leaned down to press his lips against Lance’s. Like he had been waiting for it, Lance didn’t waste any time before kissing him back eagerly. They were back to their swaying, swaying on the spot as the song continued on. Several seconds passed before Keith finally broke the kiss, aware that Lance’s family was _right there._

_What’s meant to be will always find a way,_

_She’s gonna marry that boy someday._

Keith heard cheering and turned to see Lance’s brother Marco clapping, a cheesy grin on his face.

“Get some, Lance!” he called.

“When did you learn English?” Lance muttered, his face flaming.

“When you were gone, little brother,” Marco teased. “It’s your first day back on Earth, and you spend it making out with your alien boyfriend?”

“He’s not an alien!” Lance said as Keith said, “I’m only half-alien!”

“I’m not going to interrupt you.” Marco waved a hand and turned back to the firepit. “ _Contin_ _úe_.”

Lance scoffed but he was smiling and Keith couldn’t keep a smile off his own face. He turned back to Keith.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Keith confessed.

Lance reached out to slip his hand into Keith’s. “Me too. Now, marshmallows?”

Keith squeezed his hand, and walked with him to sit by the firepit. The paladins were teasing them by now, saying how the real endgame couple all along was Klance, and Allura was pretending to be betrayed. They were all laughing as the sun set, and all Keith could think was, _this is home._

Krolia was sitting on Keith’s other side, and she said, “Your dad used to sing that to me.”

Keith smiled. “He told me.”

“We also had our first kiss to that song.” She raised an eyebrow. “Of course, if that was your first kiss…?”

“Yes, Mom, it was,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. It was the first time he called her ‘mom’, and the first time he was acting like a normal teenage son with her.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Keith. Listen, I meant what I said in the lion. That boy is in love with you. I saw how he looks at you.” She paused. “You look at him the same way.”

“I love him,” Keith said, quietly enough that he was sure Lance wouldn’t hear.

Krolia patted his shoulder, and didn’t say anything else. Keith turned back to Lance and watched him as he spoke with his family, gesturing animatedly with his hands as he told them about their great escape in the space mall with Kaltenecker, who was idly wandering around the backyard. When the story was finished, he looked to his side to see that Keith was staring at him.

“Can’t keep your eyes off me?” he asked, smirking.

“Something like that,” Keith replied, looking back at the firepit to roast another marshmallow.

They went to bed past 3 a.m., and Lance’s mom reluctantly agreed to let Keith and Lance share a bed. Lance’s room’s ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and his walls were plastered with posters of astronauts and other space-related things. It was a cliché boy bedroom, but Keith loved it anyway.

Exhausted, their eyelids quickly slid shut and Keith was almost asleep, snuggled up against Lance, when he heard Lance whisper, “Keith?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

And Keith’s last thought before he drifted off to sleep was, _I’m going to marry that boy someday._

 

 

 


End file.
